


Life of Scars - IN PROGRESS

by LadySerpantine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Explicit Language, F/M, Hogwarts, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerpantine/pseuds/LadySerpantine
Summary: This is a story about my Harry Potter OC. She was my first OC I've created and I hope you enjoy the story! That's all I can say. ;P Warning: As the story progresses, language, dirty innuendos and a smut scene will happen.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Happy Birthday

"...N-No!...Please! I beg you! Stay away...Stay awaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

That voice. The same voice that had haunted the young girl for 7 years of her life. One's birthday is normally an exciting day but when you wake up tired and haunted by the voice of your nightmare you find yourself wanting the day to be over and done with. That was the day summed up for Renee Riddle. A fair girl with mid-length brown hair with a shocking bright red streak hanging loosely on the right side of her head, she had purple eyes and full lips automatically making her look different from your average girl and more often than not, Renee had wished many times upon the brightest of stars that she fitted in and didn't look so out of place.

Knock Knock Knock

"Ren? You ready yet? Mum's got a large breakfast on the table for you..." Ron's voice came drifting from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Ron, I'm coming."

Rubbing her face with her hands, Renee swung her legs out of her scarlet purple covered bed and sighed. Turning eleven would be an exciting time for a young witch's life but Renee felt more dread than excitement. Perhaps she was hungry? Then she had remembered Molly Weasley had prepared a large breakfast especially for the young girls big day instantly shifting Renee to get ready at a quickened pace.  
Renee and her little brother, Zac, had lived with the Weasley's for seven years after their mother was murdered for a reason that was unknown to Renee. The Ministry had made it perfectly clear that Renee's mother had specifically requested that her children was to be put under the care of Molly and Arthur Weasley due to the long lasting friendship Molly had with Renee's mother.  
Despite the sadness that loomed over the Burrow for several months, Molly and the Weasley's were more than welcoming to Renee and Zac - something that the young girl would remain thankful for the rest of her life. Like the Weasley's, Renee and Zac were both purebloods and didn't believe in the blood status that some witches and wizards believed in. Zac was the polar opposite of Renee, his hair was a dirty blonde like his mother and his eyes was the colour of the ocean. Zac often styled his hair in a punkish fashion and he always made sure his fringe dropped just above his eye as he claimed it made him look normal. A word Renee had grown to despise.

After tying her hair into a loose ponytail, Renee was ready and slowly she crept out of her bedroom. The burrow on the third floor was normally quiet at this time and the usual sounds of cutlery, plates and the odd chatter were heard in the distance but this time, it was drop dead silent.  
'Ron did say, Molly had breakfast sorted...right?' Renee thought trying to remember the events that happened not even twenty minutes ago. 'Yeah...he did.'  
"Mrs Weasley? Ron? Hello?" Renee called steadily making her way down the creaky steps and the further she went down, the smell of a hot breakfast sitting on the table had hit her nostrils almost making the girl drool with hunger.  
When Renee hit the bottom step and entered the living room, she was not surprised to see that the area was empty. Renee didn't spend too long in the living room and spun on her heel to make her way into the Kitchroom. (A word that Fred, George and her had made up due to the Kitchen and Dining Room being fused together.)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

All of the Weasley's popped out from different parts of the Kitchroom and Fred and George popped out behind Renee almost making her choke on her on saliva.  
"Happy birthday dear, presents are by your chair and we didn't eat a sausage..." Molly smiled aiming the last part of the sentence at Ron.  
"Th-Thank you Mrs Weas..." A stern look from Molly made Renee rethink her sentence. "Molly...I appreciate all of this." Renee murmured smiling lightly at her guardian.  
"It's not everyday a sister turns eleven, especially for people like us." Fred and George jeered in unison and handed Renee a poorly wrapped sugar quill.  
"Hey! I'll turn eleven next year!" Ginny piped untangling herself from the tight bear hug she gave the older girl.  
"And me!" Zac joined the conversation appearing from behind Molly.  
"You're not a girl Zac! You're like our brother not sister." Fred snorted letting out a light laugh causing Zac's cheeks to flush a scarlet red.  
"Besides...you got what I got!" Ron said waving an ivory coloured piece of parchment. Renee knew exactly what this was, it was all that Weasley's talked about every year and when Ron received his five months earlier, excitement hit the roof and now Renee had joined the hype. "We might be in the same house!" Ron could barely contain his excitement.  
"I expect you to be on best behaviors when you come to Hogwarts. Just because we're family, doesn't mean I will let you break the rules." Percy muttered through tight lips as he brought a fresh brewed cup of tea to his lips.  
"Stop teasing them Percy. Come on now, food is getting cold." Molly told them in her usual motherly tone that the Weasley's and the Riddle's had grown so warm to.  
"You are going right Renee?" Ron asked looking at her with large hopeful eyes.  
"O-Of course I'm going." She responded adding a small nod.  
"Excellent! We will send our owl in response." Molly smiled poking Erroll with her wand after tying Renee's acceptance to his foot and off the owl went.

After food had been devoured and Ron complaining he couldn't fit anymore sausages in, Renee turned her attention to her small stack of presents that were glistening underneath her chair.  
"Do you mind if I-?" Renee began and both Arthur and Molly nodded their heads.  
The first present was a small silver necklace with a blue butterfly dangling off the end and the present was so beautiful that Renee did not expect such beauty to be bestowed upon her on her eleventh birthday.  
"In memory of your mother.." Molly gently started "She had a fascination with butterflies...she said they were beautiful and free yet can be dangerous if messed with. Think of it as a good luck charm when you start Hogwarts.." And with that, Molly smiled at the young girl who was now fighting hard to keep tears at bay.  
"Thank you, Molly."  
Due to the family's finance's the rest of the presents were odd's bits and pieces from Diagon Alley including a bottle of colour changing ink, several quills and a small pouch of galleons and sickles.

After exchanging hugs and thank you's, Renee picked up her items and started to make her way to bedroom. She was thankful for the items she had received from the Weasley's despite not being one herself and began to feel more and more at home. After she had dumped her quills and whatnot on top of her dresser, Renee stood in front of her dresser and brushed her fingers over the blue butterfly before slowly pulling it out of the box.  
"I'll make you proud mum..." She whispered before shifting her hair to the side to clasp the necklace around her neck and then her attention to the letter that was resting in between her colouring changing ink and the sugar quill.  
Renee ran her fingers over the envelope and saw the neat writing on the front.

Miss R. Riddle  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
Devon

Renee had never seen such formality and began to wonder if Hogwarts were for posh kids with wealthy upbringings that thought was pushed out when Ron asked her if she wanted a spare sausage.  
'Definitely not.'

Biting her lip, Renee opened the envelope and pulled the parchment out from the pristine covering. After unfolding the letter, more fancy handwriting in dark green ink welcomed her violet gaze.

Dear Renee Riddle,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st.  
We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The next page was almost a shopping list amount of items that Renee needed for the first year and looking at this nearly made her jaw drop. She needed more information about these items. Surely an eleven year old didn't need all this?  
"Molly?" Renee called emerging from her bedchambers and shutting the door behind her.

"Mum...look. We got an owl from Dumbledore." Percy pointed picking Erroll up and fiddling with parchment that was wrapped around his ankle.  
"Well what does it say, dear?" Molly asked flicking her wand swiftly causing the washing up equipment to spring into life and start cleaning the mountain pile of dishes.  
"It's about Renee's first requirements for school. Dumbledore requests that Renee uses the inheritance left behind from her mother to purchase items." Percy read as he pulled a small golden key hidden within the creases and then he cleared his throat. "I think you should hold this mum." He murmured as he pressed the golden key in her palm.

"Molly?" Renee asked coming into the Kitchroom as her gaze darted between the two before her. "What's that?  
"This? Just a request from Professor Dumbledore. You'll become acquainted with him when you get to Hogwarts." Molly replied tucking the key in her cardigan pocket. "What's wrong dear?"  
"O-oh it's nothing. Just questions about the items for the year..." Renee trailed off suddenly realizing how stupid she sounded.  
"Every item on that list is needed. It might be a bit too much but trust me, you'll need it." Percy answered before his mother could even open her mouth.  
"We will be going to Diagon Alley in the coming weeks Renee...so don't you worry."


	2. Diagon Alley

The coming weeks flew by and soon Renee found herself getting ready for the day to go to Diagon Alley. The weeks counting down to her first week at Hogwarts were getting lower and a tight nervous knot was forming in the pit of her stomach. Fred and George had told her many times that the sorting hat looks deep in your soul to determine which house you were to be placed. Renee knew a possibility to be sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasley's would be highly unlikely. But as the day to go to Diagon Alley approached, Molly looked more uncomfortable.  
"Molly? Are you okay?" Renee asked appearing by her side at the fireplace.  
"Hm? Oh yes dear, I'm fine." She gave the girl a reassuring warm smile. "Right, I'll take Renee to Gringotts Bank and the rest of you, please stay with your father."  
"Come on Weasley's. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny...Percy?" Arthur counted as each one of the red haired children cramped into the fireplace beside him.  
"I'm not going dad. I've got loads of school work to catch up on." Percy answered not budging from his usual spot within the Kitchroom. "You can trust me Mum and Dad. I can practice my prefect duties."  
This seemed to please Molly and Arthur due to Arthur grabbing a large handful of Floo Powder.  
"See you in Diagon Alley love." Arthur smiled before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek and with a burst of green light, the Weasley's – minus Molly were gone.  
"Ready dear?" Molly asked stepping into the fireplace after the smoke had disappeared from the previous travel.  
"Does this hurt?" Renee asked doubtfully inspecting the fireplace before following her guardian into the fireplace.  
"Not at all. Floo powder is the most common way of travel." Molly responded grabbing a handful of powder and throwing it onto the ground.

FWWWWOOOOOSSSSHHHH HSSSSSSSSSSSS CRASH

After seeing green flood her vision and feeling like she was floating, Renee found herself in the fireplace of an old looking pub.  
"This is the Leaky Cauldron. Other witches and wizards come here..sometimes for refuge." Molly explained heading outside and then drawing out her wand and with a few taps upon the brick wall at the back, it slowly started to part revealing a busy street filled with streets and shops cluttered with essentials for the average witch or wizard.  
"I'll find everything….here?" Renee asked, her violet eyes widening at the size of the street and then remembering how long her shopping list was.  
"Of course dear, Diagon Alley has everything. First we need to make a stop to Gringotts." Molly offered her arm to Renee and she didn't hesitate to slid her arm through hers. The last place she'd want to lose her guardian was in a street that was not familiar with her.  
Gringotts Bank was easy to spot, especially with it being the largest building at the far end of the street but inside did not do justice to the beauty that lay inside. Chandeliers and a floor so clean that Renee could see her own reflection beneath her feet. However, what occupied inside was not the average banker but goblins.  
"Stay close to me Renee, these aren't the friendliest of creatures." Molly whispered as she approached the front desk.  
"Ah Mrs Weasley. Come to open the Weasley vault again?" The head banker asked eyeing the woman up and down who now started to look uncomfortable again.  
"No. A request from Dumbledore…regarding the Westbrooke vault." Molly uttered leaning in closer to the goblin pushing the letter and the key toward him trying to keep her volume low in case Renee had heard – but she had.

Renee's eyes turned almost to stone hearing the name Westbrooke hit her ears again. Her family name. The name her mother had died with, the name her father had disappeared with, the name that was stripped away from her and was forced with a new name along with her new look.  
That thought alone caused Renee to touch the red colour that had made itself snug among her cocoa waves. But before Renee came around again, the trolley that she had subconsciously sat on with Molly came to a halt.  
"Vault 682." The goblin's voice echoed around the mine and Renee came back to reality.  
"Why are we so far under?" Renee asked glancing around her surroundings suddenly feeling a little unnerved of the atmosphere.  
"The more funds you have, the lower you go. Vivienne Westbrooke was a wealthy young witch." Molly nodded allowing Renee to step over her to get to her vault.  
"Wouldn't my father be in control of the Westbrooke vault?" Renee asked keeping her eyes locked upon the goblin who was now unlocking the vault with the small silver key that Molly had given to Gringotts.  
"No dear…your father has been missing for so long that the Wizarding officials…have deemed him deceased." Molly replied delicately rising from her seat in the cart and standing behind the young girl.

When the vault opened, Renee could have passed out from the amount of Galleons and Sickles that were carelessly tossed into the vault illuminating the vault with a dim golden glow.  
"Molly, I'd like you to have half of the Westbrooke funds…you've tirelessly looked after and raised myself and Zac.." Renee began quickly turning around wrapping her arms around Molly Weasley.  
"Now dear…you're being silly. I refuse to touch a penny that your mother had left you and your brother. No payment is needed." Molly murmured returning the quick hug and then she turned the girl to face her funds. "Maybe…2000 galleons will get you your essentials."  
Renee nodded and stepped inside, filling her pockets with cold golden galleons and when her pockets were bursting, the Westbrooke vault was closed again.  
"Come back anytime. We request that Miss Westbrooke here keep her key." The goblin said as he locked the vault and placed the little silver key in her palm and slowly a smile crept up on her lips. Miss Westbrooke….she hadn't been called such a name in years.  
Molly and Renee exited the bank and found the rest of the Weasley's outside the bank with large smiles plastered on their faces.  
"We got majority of our stuff mum. Ron has his robes and books. We figured you'd like to witness Ron choosing his wand." Fred grinned folding his arms glancing down at Ron who seemed to struggle carrying all his items.  
"You can go with Ron, Molly. I'll escort Renee to grab her robes and such. We meet back at the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon is starting to get a bit cramped now." Arthur said shifting his body awkwardly allowing a wizard behind him to push his way past.  
"Alright dear, I'll take Ron to Ollivanders, Fred and George keep an eye on Ginny and Zac please." Molly directed and then she smiled down at Renee. "I know you feel bad about your funds dear. But your mother wanted you to have perfect first year at Hogwarts like she did from the moment she was sorted into Ravenclaw." And with a pat on the shoulder, the Weasley's dispersed once again.

The first stop was Flourish and Blotts where Renee found herself overwhelmed with the amount of schoolbooks that were required for her first year alone. But after her fresh new books were purchased and tucked into a little plastic bag. Renee glanced down at the requirement list again.  
"I need a….a cauldron, telescope….scales and…phials?" the brunette read aloud and then she looked up at Arthur Weasley who seemed to still be in high spirits.  
"You'll want Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. They have everything a young witch like yourself would need." Arthur responded directing the young girl towards a dark shop that was almost out of the way of the main street.  
It didn't take long for Renee to grab what she had needed and after quickly paying, she darted out of the store. Something inside that shop did not feel comforting or welcoming and with a quick sigh, Renee pulled her list out.

"Arthur…? Please can I get an owl?" Renee asked glancing up at her other guardian with large eyes. Renee had dreamed about owning a pet that was all hers and would be her loyal friend. Sure the Weasley children were her closest friends but Renee desired a friend that did not reside with her, a long distance friendship where letters were involved. Renee had remembered her mother received letters from friends via owl and she had remembered how much her mother smiled when she read the letters – that joy, Renee craved.  
"Sure you can get an owl…but I think we should get that last as we cannot keep an owl in a cage for long." Arthur replied and then he glanced over Renee's shoulder. "How about we get your robes first?"  
There were two robe shops to choose from Twilfitt and Tatting or Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions. The stores looked complete opposites as well, Madam Malkins was bright coloured and looked as if it sold school robes and Twilfitt looked dark and had a private feel looming over the dark building. Renee was relived when Arthur insisted they shopping in Madam Malkins for Renee's school robes.  
"Ah! Customer!" A voice came from the upstairs of the building. "Come to buy robes dear? I'm sure we have your size!" It continued and then Renee saw who the voice belonged to. A short friendly looking woman with a beaming face.  
"Hello Madam Malkin! Renee here is starting her first year at Hogwarts and needs to start the year right!" Arthur answered for Renee who seemed to be slowly wallowing back into a shy shell.  
"Well come on up Renee! You look like you'll fit a slim." Madam Malkin smiled taking Renee by the arm and leading her up the steps. "Please stand on this pedestal and I'll fit these robes to you, snug as a bug!"  
Whilst Malkin's back was turned, Arthur had joined Renee upstairs and stood by her pedestal.  
"What's on your mind Renee? You look troubled." Arthur spotted leaning in close so Malkin couldn't overhear their conversation.  
"Is anyone at Hogwarts like you? Like Ron? Ginny?" Renee asked almost in a mute tone. It's true, Renee hadn't been to school in her lifetime and her basic skills were taught by Mrs Weasley.  
"Renee listen to me. There are good witches and wizards and those who are bad. You'll come to know that Hogwarts is the same. You'll get those who aren't so nice and those who you'll develop long lasting friendships with. Some wizarding families are purebloods like us, but they believe that every wizarding family should be purebloods. You have your half bloods and those who are muggleborn. But Renee, do not become prejudice. You are a pureblood but does not mean everyone has to be." Arthur explained slowly and rather sternly which only shook Renee to her core.  
"Yes sir. I don't believe in the blood system…mother said witches and wizards need to stick together…no matter what kind of blood runs through you."  
And that answer seemed to satisfy Arthur.  
"Okay! Ready to get fitted?" Malkin jeered waving pins and needles around sending Renee into instant fear.  
The fitting didn't take too long but due to Malkin's enthusiasm, she found herself pricked a few times by the sharp needles which only made Renee swallow her tongue and say nothing.  
And with the clacking of galleons, her robes were bought.

The next shop was the one Arthur was most excited for and Renee constantly kept questioning why to her dismay, Arthur did not answer. Soon, Renee found herself standing in front of Ollivanders.  
"Didn't Ron just come here?" Renee asked looking at the golden letters that was painting upon a black building.  
"He sure did. This shop has been here for years, your mother even bought her first wand here." Arthur said with a large smile pushing open the door to hear a delightful tinkling of the bell and then when Arthur and Renee reached the front desk, Arthur lightly tapped the bell and within seconds, a silver haired man popped his head from around the corner.  
"Ahh…Renee Riddle…I was wondering if I was going to meet you." He smiled down at her coming out from the corner and toward the front desk.  
"You know me, mister?" Renee questioned tilting her head in confusion, she was far from a celebrity.  
"Yes. I remember reading about your mothers unfortunate fate several years back. Vivienne Westbrooke…lovely young witch. She talked about getting into Ravenclaw and making life long friendships" Ollivander recalled brushing his fingers across several wand boxes before pulling out a light brown box. "Try this wand."  
The wand itself was about eight inches, light brown in colour with a flower bud shaped handle. It was plain but what else did you want from a wand? Renee held it in her thin fingers and gave a quick swish but was mortified to find she had accidentally killed the small plant on Ollivander's desk.  
"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" Renee cried quickly shoving the wand back in box.  
"Not to worry child. Everything here is fixable." Ollivander laughed as he took the box and slid it back to its original position. "Ah…this wand seems to be calling out to you."  
And with that, he slid a dark purple box towards her. "This wand is made out of Blackthorn with a Unicorn hair core and is 10 inches long." Ollivander explained stepping an inch away from the box.  
The wand that was presented to Renee was gorgeous, the wand was long and was a glossy black colour. The handle was also in the shape of flower bud and on the bottom of with handle was a silver diamond and the handle was decorated with silver swirls which continued up to the base of the wand. The young witch picked up the wand and felt a warm vibrant feeling buzz through her and then she looked at Ollivander.  
"That's the wand…it has chosen you." He smiled offering the box again for Renee to put the wand back. After paying, Renee briefly shut her eyes with bliss. A gorgeous wand was hers. It had picked her.

"Didn't you say you wanted an owl Renee?" Arthur asked tilting his head towards Eyelop Owl Emporium and then Renee felt her heart flip.  
"Y-Yes…" Renee gulped almost skipping toward the Emporium alongside Arthur and the minute they both entered the shop; Renee saw her beloved companion.  
A barn owl sat perched on a bar cleaning her feathers and when Renee walked up to the owl, she quickly turned her head and made what sounded like a squeaking noise.  
"E-Excuse me! I'd like this owl please." Renee waved to the store assistant.  
"No problem. My colleague will sort out your payment and I'll get your pet ready." She called and Renee took no time to dash to the front to pay for her new friend.  
"You're extremely excited for your owl. It's lovely to know that this owl will go to a loving owner." The assistant smiled tapping into her cashier and taking the large galleons into it.  
"Yeah." Was the only word that Renee could muster.  
Payment and getting the owl ready was a doddle and after going through the list a dozen times, Renee bit her lip now paranoid in case she had forgotten something.  
"You've got everything Renee." Arthur reassured her and then looked down at the new addition. "You've got to name the owl."  
Renee looked down at the owl and smiled widely. "I'd like to call her Vivi. After mum.."  
Arthur smiled and gave Renee an awkward side hug. "I'm sure she would be honoured Renee…come on…Molly is waiting for us at the Leaky Couldron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain farted at the end of the chapter so apologies if it sucked towards the end!! :(


	3. En Route

The journey to Diagon Alley only made the reality of going to school sink in. Ron had decided to pack alongside Renee a week after their visit to Diagon Alley. His trunk was brown with worn golden clasps whilst Renee’s trunk was a royal blue with her initials painted on the side.   
“Are you excited Renee? We’ll be going to school in less than a week!” Ron smiled shovelling his clothes and books into his trunk in an unorganised manner.   
“I’m nervous-excited.” Renee replied folding her uniform and placing her textbooks on top of her clothes. “It’s the housing system that scare me. It is not a system where if you do not like it, you can move…you must stay there.”  
“I don’t think I’ll go anywhere else than Gryffindor. All my brother’s have gotten into Gryffindor. So I’m confident.” Ron beamed as he pressed his weight onto the trunk before buckling it down. “Piece of cake.”  
“You can’t be that confident. You might get put into Hufflepuff or something.” Ginny piped from the doorway causing Ron and Renee to turn to her direction where both she and Zac were standing.  
“Mum, Dad and all of our brothers were in Gryffindor Ginny. I have no fear.” Ron replied still beaming to himself to which Ginny merely rolled her eyes.  
“Renee…do you think you’ll get into Ravenclaw like mom?” Zac asked quietly as he stepped closer to his older sister who was now biting her lip nervously.  
“I can only hope Zac. The man who took away mum changed us as well…stripped us from our name, gave me this horrible red thing in my hair and my eye colour changed…what else did he change?” Renee sighed as she brushed her scarlet red streak behind her ear.  
“How come he didn’t change my appearance?” Zac asked looking down at his hands and body.  
“I’m not sure Zac. Could be many reasons…” Renee turned to face her brother and then allowed a weak smile curve on her lips. “I’ll write you from Hogwarts. I’ll send Vivi so you’ll know.”  
With the promise locked and trunks packed, Ron sat on top of his trunk brushing his forehead like he had been doing hard labour.   
“I’m starving. I wonder if mum has gotten dinner ready?” Ron wondered out loud and then saw the look on his roommate’s face. “What?”  
“Are you joking? We’ve only been packing!” Renee exclaimed struggling to drag her trunk off her bed.   
“Here.” Ron said as he jumped off his own trunk and helped Renee drag hers onto the floor. “Besides packing takes it out of me. I had to lay on my trunk to get it shut.” Ron laughed and Renee couldn’t help but join in.   
“You packed your trunk all higgly piggly.” Renee chuckled and then she sighed again. “What happens with the robes?? They are plain.”   
“I dunno. Maybe they’re magical robes and when you get sorted, your logo appears on it?” Ron suggested shrugging his shoulders and then he looked down at his trunk. “Fancy helping me taking this down to my room?”  
“RON! RENEE! SUPPER IS ON THE TABLE!!” Molly called from several stories down and the joy doubled within young boy.   
“Oh yeah! Dinner!”

The week leading up to departure date was long and as each day passed, Renee felt more nervous and her stomach was knotted so tight that she occasionally felt more sick than well and often the question if Renee ought to join later in the year occasionally rose to which Ron always fought. His claim was that he needed a support buddy through the year. When the day came to head towards Kings Cross, Renee insisted she had mere butterflies and was okay to go to Hogwarts purely for Ron’s sake. After packing large trunks and a birdcage into Ford Angelica, everyone clambered into the vehicle making the journey very uncomfortable.   
“Now kids, we’re about to head to a place where muggles are everywhere. Be careful and do not speak to anyone.” Molly warned them as the sight of Kings Cross pulled into the view.   
Renee’s eyes widened as the large station was shown and her nervousness seemed to ease a smidge. If there was going to be other witches and wizards her age around this station then Renee had an opportunity to scope out which students looked friendly and those who did not and throughout it all, Renee kept her thoughts to the back of her head.   
‘I have Ron as a support buddy.’  
“I have to drop the Ford off to your father so I can’t stay long dears.” Molly sighed as she parked the ford on the corner and after the car had cut it’s engine, everyone clambered out of the car and grabbed their individual trunks. “Grab those trollies, it’ll make carrying your items easier.” Molly continued as she pointed to a row of silver trollies which had a flat area where a trunk could easily sit.   
“This is so exciting Ren! Tonight, we will be sleeping in our houses!” Ron whispered throwing his trunk on the trolly with such force, Renee thought his trolly would snap under the weight.   
“It’s crazy to think we’ll be growing up in these houses.” Renee murmured softly sliding her trunk onto the trolly and then she blew a strand out of her face. “I’m ready to continue my mother’s legacy in Ravenclaw.”   
“That’s the spirit!” Ron jeered lightly slapping Renee on the shoulder and was greeted by Renee sticking her tongue out at him.   
“Renee! Ron! Come on! Tight for time!” Molly called from beside the Ford Angelica looking like she was running behind on time. 

Fred, George, Percy, Ron and Renee all hurriedly kept up with Molly’s pace who was leading the way with Zac and Ginny.   
“Every year it’s the same, packed with muggles. Come on platform 9¾ this way!” Molly called as she led the way toward platform 9 and 10. Once they had reached the platform, Renee had noticed a small boy with dark hair and circular glasses following behind them but deciding not to say anything, she let it slide figuring he too, was going to Hogwarts. “Alright Percy, you first.”  
Percy strode confidently towards the wall and soon disappeared and Renee wondered if the feeling would be like Floo Powder which she sincerely hoped it wouldn’t.   
“Alright Fred, you next.” Molly smiled as she turned to the twins behind her.  
“He’s not Fred, I am!” George piped up having an expression of pure confusion washing his face.  
“Honestly you call yourself our mother.” Fred continued as he shook his head.  
“Oh, sorry George.” Molly tutted and watched as Fred rolled his trolly up to the wall.  
“You’re right, I am Fred.” He grinned dashing into the wall before his mother could tell him off and then George followed shortly after.   
“Excuse me! Could—could you tell me how to…” The small boy chirped up behind them now pushing his trolly up to towards the Weasley’s.  
“How to get onto the platform? Not to worry, it’s Ron and Renee’s first year as well.” Molly smiled pointing the two out to which Ron and Renee only politely smiled at the small boy. “All you have to do is walk directly at the wall, give yourself a bit of a run if you’re nervous.” Molly smiled and watched as the young boy dashed towards the wall and like that, he was gone. “Alright, Renee, off you go and if you need anything…send us an owl.”  
A small smile brushed Renee’s lips and briefly shutting her eyes, she dashed at the wall and in a split second, Renee found herself on platform 9¾ surrounded by other witches and wizards and soon she was joined by Ron.   
“Here we go Ren! The beginning of our lives!” He grinned and then he squeezed Renee’s arm lightly. “You’ll be okay Ren. We have each other.”  
“I know Ron. Come on, lets get our trunks on the train.” Renee nodded and with that said, Ron and Renee darted between wizarding families and eventually found themselves boarding the Hogwarts Express. 

Trying to find a seat on the Hogwarts Express was like a needle in the haystack and everytime Renee and Ron entered a separate carriage, the booth was filled with premade friends instantly making Renee feel flustered and slightly annoyed.   
“Ron we’re not going to find a place with just us two. We need to party crash a carriage.” Renee muttered as she followed Ron through the packed corridors.   
“Excuse me…do you mind if we could sit with you?” Renee had heard Ron ask and when the flag was green, Renee felt a hard tug on her top dragging her in the carriage and the girl instantly recognised the same boy that had entered the platform alongside them.   
“I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.” Ron greeted as he took across from the small boy and Renee awkwardly took a seat next to him. “And this is Renee Riddle.”  
“I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” The boy responded with a smile and then silence dropped in the carriage.   
The famous Harry Potter was sitting in the same carriage as them.   
“So…do you have…..the…the…scar?” Ron whispered the last part and leant in close to Harry.   
“Oh! Yeah.” He grinned and lifted his fringe to reveal the famous lightning scar.   
“Wicked…” Ron breathed out leaning back in his seat.   
“Anything off the trolly dears?” A voice came from outside and both Ron and Renee pulled out their corned beef sandwiches.   
“No thanks, we’re all good.” Renee and Ron murmured in unison and then as confidently as he could be, Harry pulled out a large handful of galleons and handed it to the lady.   
“We’ll take the lot.”

Soon, the three were covered in treats that Renee had become familiar with and after tucking into a pumpkin pasty she eyed up a box that Harry was holding.   
“Bertie Botts every flavour beans. They literally have every flavour.” Renee said before taking a bite of her pasty.  
“They SAY every flavour…remember Fred claimed he got a bogey flavoured one.” Ron laughed and Harry immediately took the bean out of his mouth and on the floor. “This is Scabbers by the way, pathetic isn’t he?”  
“Just a bit.” Harry grinned glancing down at the rat who had his head lodged inside a Bertie Botts box.  
“Fred taught me a spell to turn him yellow…wanna see?” Ron said looking down at his rat with a clear expression of disappointment on his face.   
“Yeah!” Harry smiled shuffling back in his seat clearly not trusting the spell completely.   
“Everytime you’ve tried, poor Scabbers has been flung around the house.” Renee grinned dusting her hands off from the flakey parts of the pasty.   
“Shut up Renee. I will get it right this time. I just needed the right attitude.” Ron replied coldly shifting around his seat before pulling out his wand.   
Just before Ron could even recite the incantation, a young girl swung by crashed the party asking about for a toad belonging to a friend.   
Renee watched awkwardly as Hermione asked Ron to perform the spell in front of her and like Renee had figured the spell had backfired only shooting the Bertie Botts off the rat’s face.   
“Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well its not very good is it?” The girl scoffed before striding into their compartment.   
Renee and Ron exchanged looks as if to say who does this girl think she is? But after showing her magical spell that somewhat repaired Harry’s glasses.   
“That’s…incredible.” Renee breathed out only to be a met with a smug grin from the other girl.   
“Holy cricket…you’re Harry Potter! I’m Hermione Granger…and you…are?” She asked turning to Ron who was now shovelling a cauldron cake in his mouth.   
“Ron Weasley.”   
“And you?” Hermione continued turning to the other girl in the carriage with a much nicer expression over her face.  
“Renee….Riddle…” Renee trailed off with her surname but Hermione took no notice of it and merely nodded in a greeting fashion.  
“You should all get in your robes…I expect we would be arriving soon. Oh..you’ve got dirt on your nose by the way, right there.” And with that said Hermione turned away.

“What a stuck up know-it-all! Who did she think she was?! Acting like she knew all!” Ron complained now shovelling more food into his mouth.  
“Take it easy Ron. She was right. The spell was terrible…” Renee assured as she rummaged through her trunk to find her robes.  
“But…she did come off rather rude.” Harry added giving Renee a side glance as if to say we need to support our friend.  
“Oh yes…she was rather intrusive.” Renee quickly added shutting her trunk and then awkwardly clearing her throat. “I’m going to get changed, I’ll be back quickly.”   
Renee darted quickly into the nearest toilet and quickly swapped her casual attire for the new black pencil length skirt, a blank grey sweater, grey high top socks and a pair of black t-bars along with her white shirt. Renee picked up the blank robe which she figured would adapt to the colour of her house once she had found out and with a sigh, she slipped on her robe and fixed her plain tie.   
Renee shuffled back to the compartment and then when she had reached the compartment, Harry and Ron had already changed.   
“Alright Renee?” Harry asked as Renee was shoving her normal clothes back into her trunk.  
“Yeah…I just get nervous about the sorting ceremony.” She replied now playing with the hem of her skirt – an article of clothing that she didn’t particularly favour.  
“You’ll be alright. If anything…you’ll be in Gryffindor.” Ron smiled and sat beside her to give her a big hug to which Harry joined in too.  
“We’ll watch for you Renee.” Harry murmured and then when the two boys pulled away, Renee’s lips had curled up into a smile.  
“Thank you…”  
“NOW APPROACHING HOGSMEADE STATION.” A loud voice was sounded over the train and then Ron practically jumped up.  
“Here we go! Hogwarts! The beginning of our magical education and lives!”


	4. Welcome To Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a hard chapter to write! Sorry for the short chapter.  
> (For those who don't know, I'm basing this mostly off the movies. I chose Tracy Davis to be Renee's girl purely because nobody knows anything about her!  
> Enjoy!

When Renee stepped off the train, she dusted off her robes and then was greeted by a larger man whom Harry called Hagrid. Renee was gobsmacked but kept her distance rather close to Ron.   
“Alright First Years! Follow me!” Hagrid boomed as he led the the group of first years to a bunch of boats that were to cross the river, Renee had her doubts about this. First a train that lasted hours and now boats?   
“Excuse me…Hagrid? Is Hogwarts safe?” Renee squeaked shuffling her way to the front and she was greeted with a warm smile.  
“Of course, ‘ogwarts is the safest place in the world.” Hagrid replied with a glimmer in his eyes as he glanced down at the smaller girl. “Sorry, what is yer name?”  
“Renee sir.”  
“Pleasure to meet yer and please call me Hagrid…All right first years! Four students per boat and then it’ll be set to follow me!” Hagrid called and with that, all the first years squabbled to to find ‘buddies’.  
“Renee! Come sit with me!” Hermione called and eventually grabbed the long sleeve of Renee’s robe. “I figured you’d want to take a break from those boys.”  
“Thanks! It’ll be nice to sit with someone new.” Renee grinned and Hermione interlocked their arms together.  
“This is just so we don’t get trampled on during our first few minutes of school.”  
Hermione and Renee clambered into a small boat alongside two other girls who were then introduced to be Lavender Brown and Susan Bones and when everyone had settled, the boats slowly moved and began to follow the front boat to where Hagrid was sitting.   
“How peculiar.” Renee heard Hermione breathe out but eventually her attention was diverted away.  
What came into view was a large castle that had fire lights hanging around the castle giving Hogwarts an illuminated look making it look even more magical than ever.   
The boat ride itself wasn’t too long and when they were greeted by a sour faced caretaker by the name of Filtch, they rushed up the stairwell to where they were greeted by an older lady.   
“If you wait here, I’ll come and get you when we’re ready.” She murmured before turning away and disappearing behind large doors.  
“So it’s true then…what they’re saying on the train…Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” A voice broke the silence and Renee struggled to figure out where the voice had come from being that Ron’s head was blocking most of her view. “This is Crabbe and this is Goyle…” He continued before coming into view where a small blonde boy stood directly in front of Harry. “And I’m Malfoy….Draco Malfoy.” He said smugly but Ron sniggered and quick as a flash Draco twisted his head towards Ron. “Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask for yours….Red hair? And a hand-me-down robe??? You must be a Weasley.”   
Renee wasn’t going to stand for this, her lips tightened and she gently shoved Ron out the way.   
“Hey…leave him alone.” She hissed through gritted teeth as she was now glaring directly at Draco.  
“And uh….Who are you?” He asked in a gentler tone which threw the girl for a brief moment.  
“Riddle…Renee Riddle and if you speak to Ron like that again…I’ll make your life miserable.” She said coldly before turning back to Ron. “Are you okay?”  
“Y-Yeah I’m fine. Thanks Renee. I never knew you had that side of you.” He whispered trying to listen to Draco boast even more to Harry.   
“Ignore him Ron, he’s not worth it.” Renee tutted and then she felt a soft squeeze from behind her on her arm and Renee turned to see Hermione smiling up at her. 

Eventually the older lady came back and greeted them all with a smile and when she told them they were ready, Renee held her breath as the large double doors opened to reveal a large hall where tons of other students were sat at four tables looking at the first years as if they had three heads.   
“It’s not real, the ceiling…it’s bewitched to make it look like the night sky…I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.” Hermione grinned glancing upwards and Renee tilted her head at the other girl.   
“Did you read about everything before coming here?” She asked with a small laugh.  
“Definitely. Books have been one of my closest friends.” Hermione replied with a bright smile and then when everyone stopped her face fell. “I hope we’re in the same house.” She eventually whispered now looking uneasy.  
“Me too. But if we’re not…we’ll still be friends.” Renee whispered back giving Hermione’s wrist a light reassuring squeeze.   
“Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” The older lady started as she began to unravel a large piece of parchment and with a quick glance…the sorting ceremony was about to begin. “Hermione Granger!”  
Hermione turned pasty white and gulped before she rose to the stool and the hat was placed on her head and with that, the hat came to life.   
“Ahhhh…right then….right! Okay……GRYFFINDOR!”   
And then the Gryffindor table exploded into a fit of cheers and as Hermione walked past, she gave Renee a bright smile. Now Renee had a small desire to be in Gryffindor with her new found friend.   
“Draco Malfoy!”   
The blonde boy from earlier swaggered up to the hat and the hat barely touched his head before being announced he was in Slytherin.   
“Susan Bones!”  
Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
“Ronald Weasley!”  
“Good luck Ron!” Renee whispered as Ron who was now showing signs of nerves slowly made his way up to the stool.   
“HA! Another Weasley….I know just what to do with you…Gryffindor!!!”   
And Renee saw the relief wash over Ron as he made his way to the table. He had his fingers crossed twice for both Harry and Renee.   
“Renee Riddle!”   
And then Renee’s face flushed a dead white and her stomach tied itself in a tight knot. Her legs trembled as she made her way to the stool. She felt so many eyes on her and she wanted the ground to swallow her up to hide her from the eyes that were staring at her. Eventually Renee made her way to the stool and she felt the fabric touch upon her head.   
“Ah! A Riddle! Haven’t seen one of you in a LONG time. You have conflicting traits within you making very difficult to place you….Hmmm…okay…..I see….I can see it now! SLYTHERIN!”  
Renee’s heart sank and her breath felt short. Slytherin?! Her???? Not only was she without her friends, she was with a snotty blonde boy and was far from honouring her mother in Ravenclaw.   
Eventually, she sat with the cheering Slytherin’s feeling defeated and beyond sick, Renee wanted to cry and scream and fight her cause with this. She caught eyes with Hermione and Ron who gave her a sad smile but Renee could not muster up any strength to smile back. 

Renee was hardly listening at this point and then her attention was snapped back when the feast appeared in front of her.   
“Hey…you don’t look so good…You should eat something.” A voice piped next to her and Renee’s head twisted to the girl next to her who seemed to have a friendly face and had an all round nice persona about her. “Name is Tracy Davis. You’re that Riddle girl right?”  
“Y-Yeah….Renee Riddle.” Renee stuttered out as she straightened her slumped over position. “Pleasure to meet you Tracy.”  
“Likewise Renee. Hey listen, I know you’re disheartned about being in this house. I’m the same. Not to mention, I’m a half blood. My friends are in Hufflepuff. Susan Bones? Yeah…that’s my girl.” Tracy explained sighing as she dipped a piece of turkey in gravy. “Me and you? We stick together whilst we’re in this house.”   
“Sure. Slytherin won’t be so bad knowing I’ve got you here.” Renee smiled now starting to pile a small amount of food onto the silver plate.  
“Besides, Draco keeps looking at you and talking to his friends with that smug grin.” Tracy tutted and then she leant in close to Renee. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything to you.”


	5. Girls Dormitory

After the feast, the Slytherin prefects stood up and told the Slytherin first years to follow them into the dormitories and Renee stood up rather sourly, still disappointed that she was sorted into Slytherin house. As Renee stood up, her eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table and she saw Hermione wave at her with a sad smile to which Renee responded with a sad smile of her own and then with a little wave, Renee left the great hall.   
“Now the Slytherin dormitories are down in the dungeons next to Potions class who is taught by our head of house, Professor Snape.” The prefect explained leading the group down a large spiral stairwell to the lowly lit corridor and then he stopped outside a slab of stone wall to which a lot of students began to murmur among themselves. “The Slytherin common room is between these two torches and a picture of Salazar Slytherin. The password is Pureblood.”  
Renee heard Tracy tsk next to her at the password and Renee felt uneasy about the password itself but soon, the wall began to gently shake and then the wall slid open and revealed a dim lit corridor which led into a green decorated common room.   
“This is your common room. No other student is allowed in here unless given permission by Professor Snape. Should you wish to visit any other common room, you must have permission from that house’s head. Not like you will want to. Girls dormitories are on the left, boys are the on the right. If you need anything, the two prefects are located downstairs behind this large wooden door. As a prefect of Slytherin, we welcome you. Now out of my sight and get unpacked.”  
“Looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together, Riddle.” Draco grinned as he pushed past her with that shit eating grin. “I look forward to having someone to one time.”  
“Get shoved Malfoy.” Renee scoffed pushing past him up to the girls dormitory. “You will never have one to one time with me.”   
“We’ll see.” He muttered under his breath before disappearing behind the large door that Renee only presumed was the boys dormitory.  
Tracy and Renee got settled into the girls dormitory which they shared with Daphne Greengrass and another girl by the name of Wilma Cullox. The girls dorm was rather small due to the girls each having a large double four poster bed.   
“Why have we got double beds?? Who are they expecting us to sleep with?” Tracy wondered out loud as she sat on the bed that had her trunk beside it. “Hey Renee! You’re near me!”   
Renee turned and saw her trunk and Vivi by a large bed right by the doorway.   
“I better not be cold at night.” Renee tutted as she opened Vivi’s cage to allow her wings to spread out and give her a bit of a walk around.   
“Shouldn’t get cold. This common room does seem like it’s made for the rich snobs. I hate it.” Daphne grunted whacking open her trunk and beginning to unpack her clothing. “H-Hey!!! My robes changed colour!”  
Renee quickly opened her trunk and saw that Daphne was right, the robes had changed to a emerald green colour and the Slytherin crest had sewn itself onto her robe and then her plain black ties had transformed into a silver and green striped tie. It was official. Renee was a Slytherin.  
After the girls got unpacked and changed into their nightwear, all four girls sat up in bed like girls do when they’re beginning to know each other. Suddenly, loud hog like laughter erupted from next door in the other girls dormitory.   
“What the heck was that?” Wilma asked glancing at the wall with an risen up eyebrow.   
“Pansy Parkinson. She thinks she’s the top girl in Slytherin.” Daphne rolled her eyes as she slumped back and rested against her soft headboard. “She’s a real dog.”  
“Dog?” Tracy asked turning her head towards Daphne.   
“Yeah dog. She has a face like a sad pug. She’s sort of doted herself on Draco Malfoy. I saw her trying to talk to him all throughout the grand feast.” Daphne replied adding a small shrug. “Thing is, I doubt Malfoy will go for her, he has pride.”  
“And Renee.” Tracy piped as her pink lips turned up into a smirk and her sparkling blue eyes turned to glance at Renee.   
“Don’t Trace. I’d rather kiss slugs than have any association with that conceited ass.” Renee scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest.   
“Wait….what? Are you and Malfoy a couple?” Wilma laughed delightfully, clearly thinking the ordeal being the funniest thing she had ever heard, but immediately stopped when Renee gave her daggers.   
“No. They’re not, but Malfoy said he was looking forward to have some one on one time with her.” Tracy laughed and then she picked up her wand and made some rose petals flutter over Renee.   
“Cut it out Tracy! Nothing like that is going to happen.” Renee snapped as she began to brush off the rose petals off her bed in a flustered action.   
“It is peculiar Renee. Malfoy hasn’t said that to anyone since he’s been here.” Daphne piped and then she leant in close on her bed, almost as if the centre of the dorm was sucking her in. “Besides…I think that Nott boy is kinda cute.”   
Tracy, Renee and Wilma all rose their eyebrows and then Wilma broke the silence.   
“We’re eleven Daphne. A bit too young for boyfriends.”   
“I know I know. I’ll make a move maybe in third year or maybe next year.” Daphne giggled like a schoolgirl as she flopped back into her bed.   
“I think Blaise Zabini is cute.” Tracy piped sighing dreamily and then she turned her head to Renee who was looking at her in disbelief. “What? You could eventually date Malfoy.” And then a pillow was hurled at Tracy to which Wilma burst out in a fit of giggles. “Alright I’ll stop.”  
“Took you long enough.” Renee remarked sourly now wishing the conversation would finish and luckily, Tracy broke the silence.  
“Hey….you know the prefects said we can sit with and go into other common rooms with the permission of their head of house? Do we have to ask them or….do the students have to ask them?” Tracy asked out loud and all three girls were silent.   
“I’m not sure. I think it would have to be the students in that house…it would be a bit of a breach if we were to ask the head of house.” Wilma replied twirling one of her orange curls around her finger. “Why? Where do you wanna go?”  
“Hufflepuff. My childhood friend is there. Hannah Abbott. I have no idea who her head of house is.” Tracy sighed playing with her nails as she looked down almost as if she was ashamed to be associated with Hufflepuff.  
“Hannah Abbott would need to ask her head of house if you could go into her common room and sit with her at breakfast and lunch.” Wilma answered as she unravelled a curly orange strand off her finger. “You’d want to go to Gryffindor, right Renee? Your friends are there.”   
“Y-Yeah…but we’re restricted to one house. My brother is due to come to Hogwarts next year.” Renee murmured as she tucked her red streak behind her ear.   
“Phooey. Your brother will make friends. You live with him.” Daphne stated blankly and then she sighed. “My parents are sending my sister Astoria to another school. Me and Astoria never got on.” 

After the conversation subsided, the girls looked at their timetables and found out that she was with Tracy for Transfiguration in the morning whilst Daphne and Wilma had charms. Renee wondered if Hermione, Ron or Harry would have the same class as her. It would be nice to see them after the disappointing sorting of her house.   
“Well well, what do we have here? Some goody two shoes?” A voice came from the doorway and Renee turned to see the pug faced girl standing there alongside a large girl and a brunette girl who turned out to be Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and Leigh Avery.   
“Get lost Puggy.” Daphne gritted her teeth as she tucked her timetable away in her side desk.   
“Not very friendly are we Greenass?” Pansy grinned and then her brown eyes scanned the room. “OH look girls, it’s Willy Bullox, David and…..” She paused when she came face to face with Renee. “You.”  
“Renee is the name you’re trying to find.” Renee said showing no fear within her body, she instantly took a disliking to Pansy and found her to be a stuck up, nasty piece of work and Renee didn’t want anything to do with her.   
“No it isn’t. The word I’m looking for is boyfriend stealer. Draco only has eyes for me. So keep your filthy blood traitor mitts off.” She snapped walking up to Renee’s bed and then Vivi squawked at the other girl making her jump back.   
“I have no intention to steal your ‘boyfriend’ if I did, I’m pretty sure I would have succeeded.” Renee scoffed and then she turned her head to the door. “I suggest you get out before Vivi does more than just squawk at you.”  
“Well I- ow!” Pansy shrieked as Vivi nipped her. “Filthy bird!” and then she left their room along with Millicent and Leigh.  
“Wo-wow Renee. You really stood your ground.” Wilma breathed out getting up to shut the door and secure it shut.  
“I have to be. You know growing up with seven other boys.” Renee shrugged as if it was no big deal but the looks of confusion flushing over her dormmates faces. “I have one blood brother. I…I live with the Weasleys….my mother….she’s…well she’s gone.”  
“And your father?” Tracy asked now suddenly imbursed in the whole story.  
“Missing. He has been ruled as gone too. The ministry couldn’t find a trace of him.” Renee sighed and then she looked down. “So my mother wrote in her will that she wanted the Weasley’s to look after me and Zac.”   
“Well…consider us as people who will look out for you.” Daphne smiled and then looked out the window to see the water now going a dark colour. “I think we all need to sleep. Especially if we’ve got classes first thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am squishy potato and I am nervous about writing my OC into this...especially with something as big as Harry Potter. ;-;


End file.
